


All I Want For Christmas

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Along Came Baby [35]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Bliss, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Old Married Couple, Trans Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Hosting Christmas is tiring. Neither of the boys understand why they keep doing it.





	All I Want For Christmas

"Why do we keep agreeing to have Christmas at our place?" Poe mumbled, rubbing his eyes behind his reading glasses as he blinked up at Finn, smiling when he handed over a big plate of leftovers. Poe knew he didn't really need it, if the way his waistband was digging into his hips meant anything, but he couldn't say no to Finn. Or to his dad's cornbread stuffing. That stuff was as addictive as cocaine.

"Because we're idiots." Finn reminded him. He collapsed on the couch with a relieved huff, watching embers die in the fireplace and tangling his legs with Poe's, glad to finally unwind. As of yet he hadn't adjusted to the whirlwind that came with hosting at Christmas Eve, the mess and frenzy and frazzled state it invariably left the whole household in. He also would never get used to the sight of Poe's dad ramming stuffing up the ass-end of a turkey. Festive.

Even so, it was all worth it, once everything died down. Once it was just him and Poe and the early morning snow falling outside their living room window, Finn was pretty alright with the holidays. Especially with the leftover gingerbread he was snacking on. He offered some to Poe, laughing when he summoned up the strength to sit up and grab it with his teeth. "Good job."

"I try." Poe chuckled, flopping back with a huff and cheerfully going back to his mashed potatoes. A weird breakfast, maybe, but no one was about to stop him. "You want some of this, sweetheart?"

"Nah. I've had enough food for a lifetime..." Finn pat himself on the stomach and let the shaggy little border collie puppy Sam had brought home one day climb into his lap, damn the fact he was allergic. The kids weren't all that cuddly with him anymore, seeing as even Sam was now a moody teenager, so there was a pretty big hole he had to fill when it came to affection. He kissed the dog's nose, holding back a sneeze. Thankfully she was a willing victim. "At least we were able to offload most of the leftovers on everybody else. Rey and Jess took a good amount of turkey..."

"If we hadn't done that I would pop in the next couple weeks." Poe snorted, undoing the button of his jeans and sighing in relief. He really had to exert a bit more self control when it came to the tupperware containers of tamales and turkey and pie filling up the fridge. But it wasn't his fault that Shara was getting to be a damn good cook. After all, he had to support her culinary ventures, no matter how much dessert sampling that meant. At least that was what he had told himself when he had had trouble doing up his pants when he woke up. That wasn't the surprise he wanted on Christmas.

The rest of the things he had come downstairs to were pretty great, though. The kids had really stepped up the gifts, seeing as they were a bit too old for macaroni art portraits. Aiden had to fill the hours waiting at rehearsals with something, so he had taken up knitting, and had made two cozy, matching scarves for Finn and Poe. Always one to look ahead, he had kept them tucked neatly under his bed for two months, in anticipation of Christmas Eve. A week before the big day Finn had spotted them while he was vacuuming, but he had the good sense to not bring it up with Aiden. He liked surprises.

Finn pulled his scarf tighter around himself and grinned at Poe, lazy and already half asleep. The both of them had been awake since ten the day before, and now it was six AM on Christmas morning. They opened gifts and had dinner at midnight on Christmas Eve, so the day after was more of a recovery thing, really. The kids wouldn't be upright for at least another four hours.

"Do you think the dog knows it's Christmas?" Poe wondered aloud. He got weird when he was tipsy. Finn snorted and shook his head, letting her squirm away when Poe whistled for her. He had never got the hang of whistling... "Where should we hang Sam's picture?"

"I'd say above the mantlepiece, but I don't want to scare people off." Finn yawned, eyeing the picture frame leaning against the coffee table. The kid had painted a rather impressive family portrait for them in art class. A classic gift, really. Or it would be if Sam hadn't felt the need to base it off the Addams Family. Add that to the near photorealism, and the whole thing was pretty damn unsettling. In a good way.

"You make a hot Morticia..." 

"Yeah? I don't know how I feel about you and the Gomez stache." Meaning Finn was confused as to why he found it hot. "No offence."

"None taken." Poe set his plate aside, and Finn took the opening to flop down in his lap with the dog. "Hey, easy on the food-baby..."

"Not my fault you ate your body weight in pie." Finn pointed out, holding himself up on his elbows while Poe adjusted himself. Once they were cozied up together in a little heap he sighed, draping an arm around Poe and eyeing the teddy bear sitting by the fireplace. He loved the scarf and painting, of course, but Shara's gift held a special spot in his tired old heart. He daresay it made him feel young again.

Shara had left gift-getting to the last minute, as usual, and had run to the mall a couple hours before everyone turned up at their house. Apparently she had just been grabbing things at random, then something interesting had caught her eye. It was an oversized orange and white teddy bear, a silky blue ribbon tied around it's neck and button eyes twinkling in a nest of cloud-soft fur. Shara had vaguely remembered having one just like it a long time ago, and Finn had quickly confirmed her suspicions. At some point the original teddy bear had gone missing, tragically. Two big moves and nearly two decades; it was a wonder that thing had lasted as long as it had.

"I missed that bear." Poe mumbled in Finn's hair, following his gaze. "Remember the night you brought it home? That was the worst..."

"I still can't believe you thought I would break up with you over text." Finn laughed a little. Ages ago a miscommunication over the phone had led to Poe locking himself up in the apartment to cry for a couple hours, unbeknownst to Finn, who was blissfully unaware that he had accidentally ended their relationship over a teddy bear. After the fact Poe blamed his reaction entirely on the fact he was two weeks from giving birth to Shara and too hormonal for his own good. Finn still teased him for it, though. But he had felt terrible at the time.

"That would've been a dick move." Poe agreed. Finn shook his head and laced his hand with Poe's, tracing the lines and creases that a palm reader had once looked over, right when they started dating. They had been at Coney Island, decided to blow some cash on a reading. The woman had said the little lines under Poe's pinky meant they would have several children, but at the time he had insisted he just had wrinkly hands. Maybe there was something to palmistry, after all...

"What're you thinking about?" Poe yawned, his breath warm on the back of Finn's neck. He smelled of white wine and gingerbread, still tipping on the point of comfortably drunk. Finn shrugged and craned his neck to look at him properly, biting back a laugh at the rather unflattering angle. It was like when Finn accidentally turned his phone to front camera. Lots of chins. "Hi."

"Hey." Finn kissed the tip of Poe's nose and smiled. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart..."

"Merry Christmas." Poe echoed, his voice almost a purr. Finn leant in for more kisses, then Poe pulled back, a familiar glint in his eyes. "Shouldn't we be under the mistletoe?"

"I'm not getting up." Finn mumbled as he tilted his head up, hoping to entice Poe back, smiling when he obliged, his lips sweet with cinnamon and nutmeg. That was usually enough to do the job of distracting him, had been from the early days of drunken, frantic nights under the covers, to the present reality of reading glasses and greying hair, habit and passion both mixed up together, one matching the other note for note, a metronome keeping steady time. Finn relaxed as Poe kissed him, the pressure getting a little harder, the touches a little hungrier. He tightened his grip on Poe's silvery curls, let Poe smooth a hand up under his pyjamas. They had some time, Finn was sure of it...

"Jesus. Get a room, you two." A croaky voice groaned from the doorway. Finn flushed, peeked over the back of the couch, and of course Kes was standing there, the dog under his arm and a mug in his bony hand. The old man had a talent for catching his son in law in compromising positions. Especially when he was visiting during the holidays. Being in such close proximity was really tempting fate. "This is your own house. You have a bedroom for this sort of thing, y'know."

"Dad..." Poe groaned and slumped back on the couch, clearly biting back a couple less than savoury words. After all, there were children in the house. Sure, one of them already swore like a sailor, but he had to try and set an example. "Go back to bed."

"Merry Christmas to you, too..." Kes huffed another sigh and shook his head as he meandered off, grumbling about how demonstrative they were to the dog. Finn listened for the sound of his door clicking shut upstairs and sighed, rolling off of Poe and smiling down at him, hope still in his eyes. Well, that had ruined the moment. Finn was more than willing to put effort into getting it back, though.

"I mean...he is right about the bedroom." he pointed out. Poe raised an eyebrow at Finn, clearly considering his options. After a moment he got to his feet, kissing the tip of Finn' nose before turning away, making his way upstairs. He did pause at the top, though, turning to look over his shoulder, sharp eyes trained on Finn, lower lip ever so slightly between his teeth. Finn couldn't help but smile before running up the stairs after him. Merry Christmas indeed...

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays ya'll


End file.
